This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to a machine for lasting side and heel seat portions of shoes comprising a shoe support for supporting, bottom up, a shoe comprising a shoe upper on a last and an insole on the last bottom, two side lasting assemblies arranged one at each side of the shoe support, and a heel seat wiper mechanism comprising a pair of wiper plates, wherein the shoe support comprises a last pin for receiving the last pin hole of a shoe last, a toe support for supporting the toe end of a shoe supported by the last pin, and a heel band mechanism for clamping the heel end of such shoes prior to the operation of the heel seat wiper mechanism.
In order to improve productivity in such machines it has in the past been proposed to provide an automatic transfer device (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,759) whereby, when a shoe lasting operation has been completed, the shoe is picked off the last pin and removed from the operating locality of the machine. Using such a device, however, it is necessary that the shoe support be itself removed from the operating locality of the machine in order that the shoe, in being removed by the automatic transfer device, does not collide with operating parts located at such operating locality.